hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Disc Hoops
Disc Hoops, or better known as D-Hoops, is a mixture of Basketball and the Frisbee (WP) sport of Ultimate. It is played on indoor or outside regulation courts and utilizes the ready floor markings of a regulation basketball court to define its boundaries and obstacles. It is played with a 145 gram flying sport disc and a specifically designed apparatus called the Disc Hoops Rim.Disc Hoops Rim: United States Patent & Tademark Office The Disc Hoops Rim attaches and hangs from a regulation basketball rim and is designed with a 45 degree angle which allows an offensive player an opportunity to score from each side of the goal while attempting a shot. History D-Hoops is a team sport that is played on a regulation basketball court, indoor or outside, that keeps with the traditions of ultimate and basketball. It is a fast paced sport played with same gender teams or mixed teams. Upon observation of the many outdoor sports that is played with a flying disc; disc golf, ultimate, KanJam, goaltimate to name just a few; it did not take long to see an opportunity for a legitimate flying disc sport that could be played indoors or outside on a basketball court utilizing the court markings and existing basketball goal apparatus.Justus Reed, "Vicksburg home of new sport 'D-Hoops'", The Vicksburg Post, March 1, 2014 D-Hoops, invented in the US, has its origins in ultimate and basketball and was first conceived in 2009 while viewing some teens throwing a Frisbee (WP) on a basketball court, at the end of a youth basketball game. From that, the idea of playing a basketball type game with a flying disc began to take form – official rules were introduced in 2010 and in 2011 an official disc goal apparatus was specially designed and later patented for the sport of D-Hoops. D-Hoops was awarded a full utility patent from the US Patent office in May 2014.Will Stribling, "Vicksburg man gets patent for disc sports equipment", The Vicksburg Post, June 16, 2014 Official rules DiscHoops also known as D-Hoops was designed to utilize the measurements of a regulation basketball court and utilizes most of the rules of ultimate frisbee for play; it can be played either full court or half court. In a full court game, one Disc Hoop Rim is attached to each basketball goal. In a half court game, only one Disc Hoop Rim is needed, and the player must take the disc back to half court on every possession change prior to attempting a shot. There is no “back court” violation in DiscHoops. The Flyzone (or Paint): The Paint (marked in red) allows players to move freely into and out of this area at any time; however, as in basketball, an offensive player shall not remain in the opponents' Paint for more than three consecutive seconds while that player's team is in control of the disc. If a violation occurs, the disc is awarded to the opposing team. Out of Bounds: The outer edge of the court is considered out of bounds. If a player in possession of the disc steps on or over a boundary line, they are considered out of bounds, and the disc will be awarded to the opposing team. The opposing team will inbound from where the player went out of bounds. The Rules Team Size: DiscHoops is played with 2 or more players on each team. The official team size is 4 players. Time: The official game will be played with ten minute quarters, playing to a certain score is acceptable for pickup play. Disc: The Makani is the official disc for Disc Hoops. Game Start: With the flip of the disc, starting possession will be awarded to a team based on the result of the disc flip (heads or tails), starting possession will switch quarterly. The offensive team always starts the game (or quarter) with possession of the disc to throw in from their baseline. The player must throw the disc into play within 5 seconds. If they fail to accomplish this, the defensive team is awarded the disc. They will have the same 5 second time limit to throw the disc into play. Movement: When a player receives a pass, they are allowed only two steps forward after the catch to stop, pass again, or shoot - they cannot stop and go. Once stopped players are allowed a pivot foot. Defense must stay arms distance from the offensive player. Shot Clock: Official games will have a 24 second shot clock. Possession: If a player in possession of the disc is being defended and does not pass or shoot within 5 seconds, the disc turns over to the defensive team. This is known as a stall - The defensive player must be within arm’s length and count the seconds aloud to force this turnover. Stall1...Stall2...Stall 3… and so on to 5 If the offensive and defensive teams both have possession of the disc at the same time, the disc will be awarded to the defensive team. If an offensive pass makes contact with the ground (other than a “one skip pass”), it will be awarded to the defensive team. More than one skip, sliding on the ground, or coming to rest on the ground is a turnover. Scoring: The disc must enter through the front of the arc and the entire disc must cross the plane of the arc to count as a score. The offensive team scores two points when the disc is thrown and passes through the Disc Hoop Rim. If the disc is thrown from behind the three point line and passes through the Disc Hoop Rim, three points will be awarded. You can throw the disc through the Disc Hoop Rim from anywhere on the playing court. Refereeing: Refs are required unless unavailable in official disc hoops games, if the refs are not available teams will officiate their own game. Fouls: Players will call their own fouls. Play will reset at half court after a foul. Shooting Foul: If a player is fouled while shooting, and it goes in, players are awarded one additional shot for one point. If a player is fouled while shooting, and it doesn’t go in. They are awarded two shots (or three if beyond the three point line) worth one point each. Possession switches after foul shots, no rebounding. Foul shots will be taken anywhere behind the three point line. Any contact made with an offensive player while they are throwing should be considered a foul. Any pushing off another player on offense or defense should be considered a foul. A moving pick is a foul. Game End: The team with the most points when the time period expires is declared the winner of the DiscHoops competition. If there is a tie at the end of the time period, players will initiate a sudden death match; the first team to score wins the competition. Unique Disc Hoop Rules: One skip bounce pass - players are allowed to skip the disc to perform a bounce pass. If the disc skips more than once it is a turnover. No Back Court Violation Setting Picks is allowed The Stall : the stall turnover in disc hoops is 5 seconds unlike ultimate frisbee which is ten seconds. Possession switches after foul shots, no rebounding. Foul shots will be taken anywhere behind the three point line. Additional Information Official website References Category:Ultimate (sport) Category:Team sports Category:Mixed sports Category:Sports originating in the United States Category:Olympic recognised sports Category:Flying disc Category:American inventions Category:Physical activity and dexterity Category:Sports equipment Category:Physical activity and dexterity toys Category:Sports entertainment Sports culture Category:Entertainment Category:Athletic sports